Aliran Dewa Jashin
by RaMarU-MuTou'UcHihA
Summary: Gimana jadinya ya kalau Hidan promosi aliran DJ dan mengajak anggota Akatsuki lainnya.  Warning : OOC,Gaje  Chapter 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

**Selalu Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Summary : **

**Apa ya….. Baca aja sendiri!**

**Warning :**

**Bahasa Nggak Baku , OOC , Gaje , Abal-Abal, Nggak Nyambung , Garing**

RaMarU-MuTou'UcHihA : Halo saya author baru kalau ceritanya jelek dan pendek maklum ya. ^_^

Ok sekarang kita mulai fic ini dgn duka cita.*?*

**Don't like don't read**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 1 **

Pada suatu hari di sebuah gua yang sumpek, bau, dan berlumut dan ditempati oleh sekelompok makhluk-makhluk gaje. Bukan sulap dan bukan sihir mereka adalah para "Akatsuki"! Makhluk-makhluk paling aneh di seluruh dunia! * digebuki Akatsuki*

.

.

Mereka melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa. Ada yang lagi berfotosintesis (gimana cara fotosintesis di dalam gua yah…), membaca majalah *piiiip*, mengitung uang receh berkarung-karung (wuih! Kaya banget), membuat origami bentuk laba-laba *?*, mendandani boneka Barbie nya yang ada segudang *?*, lagi ngerumpi sama ikan-ikan kesayangannya, mengolesi wajahnya dengan krem anti keriput pencegah tujuh tanda-tanda penuaan dini, membikin bom tanah liat berbentuk patung pancoran *?*, dan makhluk paling gaje yang terus-terusan teriak pakai TOA " Tobi anak baaaeeek!" ( Gak haus-haus nih anak). Sampai suatu ketika pintu di dobrak….. ( Loh, bukannya markas akatsuki dari gua kok punya pintu?) * ditabok readers *

.

.

BRAK! KLONTANG! BUK! BUK! GUK! GUK! *?*

.

"Woooooiiiiiii! Apaaan tuh!" Kata Kakuzu yang uang-uangnya berjatuhan disini senang disana senang dimana-mana hatiku senang. ( Kok malah nyanyi)

"Gileeeeee! Siapa yang bikin keributan!" Kata Konan yang masih sibuk membuat origami bentuk gurita *?*

"Bukan Tobi! Tobi kan ANAK BAEEEEK!" Teriak Tobi yang masih saja bilang " Tobi anak baek".

"Waduuuuuuuuh! Matakuuuuuu!" Teriak Itachi yang matanya keoles sama krim anti keriputnya.

"Tunggu dulu ya Leli, Sardi, juga Kembi….." ( Nama dari ikan Lele, Sarden, dan Kembung peliharaan Kisame).

"Halo semuanyaaaaaa! Aku punya kejutan untuk kalian semua loh!" Teriak Hidan pakai TOA yang direbut dari Tobi. Dialah si pembuat keributan gaje dan penganut aliran sesat DJ ( Dewa Jashin ) * di celurit Hidan*

"Jadi elo ya yang bikin keributan tadi! Untung aja boneka Barbie ku enggak apa-apa!" Teriak Sasori nggak kalah nyaringnya sama adzan di mesjid *?*

"Iya un! Untung aja patung tanah liat aku nggak jatuh bisa meledak un!" Teriak Deidara makhluk Akatsuki yang gak jelas gender nya. * Di ledakin ama Deidara *

"Aku ada kejutan besar buat kalian semua wahai temen-temen ku sebangsa dan setanah air yang ku cinta." ( Sok pidato )

"Huh! Emang kejutan kaya gimana? Mau ngasih uang a.k.a fulus a.k.a money?" Kata Kakuzu yang masih sewot sambil mungutin uang-uang nya yang berjatuhan gara-gara Hidan yang tadi mendobrak pintu dengan tidak beradab * dikutuk sama Hidan *

"Iya kejutan kayak gimana?" Kata Zetsu yang muncul tiba-tiba seperti maling dan bagaikan makhluk halus muncul dari dalam tanah. * di makan bulat-bulat ama Zetsu *

"Aku juga penasaran nih Dan. Apa sih kejutannya?" Ucap Pain yang langsung ber henti membaca majalah *piiiiiiiip* nya yang lagi dia baca dengan serius dan di hayati oleh nya ( Dasar mesum ) * di rinnegan Pain *

"Tobi anak baeeek! Tobi mau tau apa kejutannya senpai?" masih saja mengatakan "Tobi anak baek".

"Eh Dan! Cepetan beritahu apa sih kejutan yang mau kau berikan untuk kami! Aku belum selesai tadi ngerumpi ama sohib gue nih!" Kata Kisame yang gak sabaran ngerumpi sama sahabatnya a.k.a peliharaannya.

"Eh Kiss, perasaan kau enggak punya sohib selain kami semua dari akatsuki deh. Emang siapa sih?" Kata Konan dengan tampang oon nya. * di cekik ama Konan *

"Masa gak tau itu loh si Leli, Sardi, ama Kembi." Jawab Kisame ke konan.

.

.

Semua anggota akatsuki minus Kisame semuanya pasang wajah bingung sehabis mendengar ucapan Kisame. 'Siapa Leli, Sardi, dan Kembi ?' itu yang ada di benak semua anggota Akatsuki. Rasanya mereka nggak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Tetangga ? Bukan. Lalu siapa? Sampai seorang siluman setengah hiu yang sangat jelek dari laut selatan angkat bicara. * Di serang pakai Samehada *

.

"Masa pada gak tauuuuu siiiiiiih? Itu looooh ikan-ikan peliharaan gueeeeee!" Teriak Kisame lebay dan histeris. Semua anggota akatsuki Cuma ber- Ooooooooh ria minus Kisame yang kesel karena sohib nya yang sudah sering dilihat semua temen-temennya anggota akatsuki masih enggak dikenal dan Hidan yang ngambek gara-gara kagak di perhatiin lagi ama semua anggota akatsuki. Lalu sang penganut aliran DJ itu pun angkat bicara setelah nggak diperhatiin lagi sama anggota akatsuki yang lain.

"Wuuuoooooiiii! Perhatian-perhatian bagi yang merasa anggota Akatsuki perhatian!" Teriak Hidan sekuat tenaga di depan TOA yang di genggamnya. Hal itu membuat terjadi insiden seperti menyebabkan tuli, serangan jantung, gangguan kehamilan dan janin. *?*

"Aaaaaa! Jangan teriak keras-keras telinga gue bisa budeg nih!" Teriak Pein di depan wajah Hidan sambil mengeluarkan 'hujan lokal' dari tempat penyimpanannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan dari mulut si mesum ber pierching itu sendiri. * di shinra tensei Pein *

"Bener un! Kami enggak budeg un! Jangan teriak di depan toa begitu un!" Teriak Deidara yang merasa telinganya tuli sesaat setelah mendengar teriakan Hidan secara langsung. Kemudian banci cap kaleng penyok itu * di bogem sama Deidara * melanjutkan membuat bom tanah liatnya lagi yang kali ini berbentuk monas. *?*

"Iya nih aku mau beri tahu kejutanku pada kalian sekarang. Mau ?" Kata Hidan sambil bilang "mau" kayak iklan salah satu operator gsm yang ada di tanah air Indonesia.

All Akatsuki's members : Iya! Apaan ?

"Aku mau mengajak kalian semua untuk bertobat dan masuk aliran DJ tentu aku akan membimbing kalian menjadi hamba DJ yang saleh dan berbakti kepada nusa dan bangsa kita." Ucap Hidan layaknya seorang ustadz yang lagi ceramah agama dengan orang-orang yang baik dan beriman.*?* ( bukannya Akatsuki itu isinya criminal yang gaje ) * di rajam Akatsuki *

"Aku nggak mau masuk aliran DJ un! Gue nggak sesat un!" Kata Deidara sambil mengeluarkan hujan deras. Kenapa deras? Karena Deidara memiliki empat mulut satu di kepala * jelas *, dua di tangan, dan satu di dadanya.

"Iya bener tuh lagipula aliran DJ itu lamaaaaaaaaaa banget ritualnya. Itu ngabisin waktu dan aku gak mau ngabisin waktu karena waktu adalah UANG!" Kata Kakuzu sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata uang.

"Iiiiih! Cap cacing! Eke gak mau masuk aliran sesat bo! Kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba jadi banci kaleng bengkok. * di Tsukuyomi Itachi * Semua anggota Akatsuki langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Eh, Tachi. Kok gaya lo kok jadi banci cap kaleng bengkok yang suka ngamen di perempatan jalan sih?" Tanya Kisame yang khawatir dirinya akan memiliki partner banci.

"Kalau mau protes tuh protes ama author gaje yang bikin aku jadi banci!" Teriak Itachi sambil marah-marah gaje.

"Udah-udah….. Orang sabar dicintai DJ…." Kata Hidan dengan nada yang alim.

'Enak aja siapa yang mau mau dicintai DJ' Batin pein.

"Iya tuh, Hidan kan penganut aliran DJ. Sebenarnya DJ itu bukan Dewa Jashin tapi Dewa Jelek kale HAHAHAHA!" Kata Sasori yang ikut-ikutan bicara gak nyambung dengan tawanya yang gaje tapi benar benar membuat Hidan marah besar dan ada empat siku-siku di dahinya dan wajahnya lebih merah dari cabe.

"WOI! Dasar bang***! Dasar maniak boneka Barbie!" Teriak Hidan dengan deathglare dan wajah penuh amarah.

"Apa kata lo? Awas kau!" Teriak Sasori yang langsung membogem mentah Hidan lalu jambak-jambakan rambut dengan Hidan. *?* Sampai ada seekor *?* maksudnya seorang author yang tampan, dermawan, baik hati dan rajin menabung melerai pertikaian antara dua makhluk gaje dan langsung menjewer telinga dari dua makhluk gaje tadi. * di kentutin Sasori FC ama Hidan FC *

"Aduh author! Sakit nih! Lepasin dong!" Minta Hidan ama Sasori dengan puppy eyes. ( bener gak nulisnya )

"Enggak sampai kalian berhenti bertengkar, bersalaman dan cipika-cipiki satu sama lain!" Perintah author pada Hidan dan Sasori dan tertawa licik sementara yang disuruh Cuma bisa cengo.

"He napa cengo? Udah cepetan sana cipika-cipiki!" Perintah author dengan sangat tegas sampai membuat Kisame gemeteran karena sebenarnya dia sedang kebelet boker.

"Aye mau boker dulu yah gak tahan nih…." Ucap Kisame ke semua makhluk yang ada di sana sambil berlari slow motion dan bawa koran bekas. *?*

"He? Napa tuh Kisame bawa koran bekas? Mau dibaca?" Tanya author pada semua anggota Akatsuki.

"Bukan!" Kata semua anggota Akatsuki.

"Lalu? Balas author.

"Dia mau pakai koran bekas buat pengganti tisu toilet un!" Jawab Deidara.

"Iya bener tuh soalnya bendahara kami yang super pelit ini nggak mau beli tisu toilet. Katanya sih buat penghematan jadi disuruh pakai koran bekas." Kata Pein yang nerangin panjang lebar sambil menunjuk Kakuzu.

"Apa lo nunjuk-nunjuk? Itu memang benar dan kita berjasa mendaur ulang barang bekas menjadi benda yang berguna." Balas Kakuzu yang membalas perkataan Pein.

"Sudah-sudah! Ayo Sasori hidan cipika-cipiki! Teriak author. Lalu akhirnya Sasori dan Hidan bersalaman, sungkeman, dan cipika-cipiki lalu telinga mereka dilepaskan author yang bijaksana.

"Woi! Lu author gaje yang bikin gue jadi banci ya! Gue Amaterasu lo! Waca!" Kata Itachi yang langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya tapi api hitam yang dikeluarkannya langsung padam.

"He? nape nih!" Kata Itachi yang bingung api hitamnya padam.

"Jelas soalnya aku kan author jadi aku bisa mengatur jalan cerita di sini. Kau juga bisa makin ku nista kan nanti! Huhuhohohahaha." Tawa author ini sampai-sampai membuat kaca pecah.

"Ampun jangan nistain gue di fic ini! Kata Itachi yang meluk kaki author kayak babu mau pulang kampung. * di pukuli Itachi FC *

"Iya deh tapi gak janji ya. Bai bai" Kata author yang langsung loncat dan numpang ama Yusei Fudo dari anime Yu Gi Oh 5D's naik D-Wheel untuk kembali ke alamnya. Si Yusei ngambek dan gak mau jalan.

"Napa lo? Jalan! Gue banyak kerjaan." Kata author yang memerintahkan Yusei buat jalan.

"Enak aja lo numpang-numpang! Jalan kita gak searah tauk! Bensin sekarang naik harganya!" Kata Yusei yang kesel sama author.

"Gini aja aku doakan kau cepet kawin deh sama Aki Izayoi." Kata author.

"Bener nih? Kalau gitu ayo cabut!" Kata Yusei yang di doain ama author supaya cepet kawin dan langsung menginjak gas lalu keluar dari gua Akatsuki.

**Back to the story**

"Ayo deh masuk agama DJ daripada kalian gak punya agama nanti rezeki kalian di patok ayam loh." Kata Hidan dan membuat wajah Kakuzu terkejut.

"Ayo semua anggota akatsuki ikut aliran DJ cepetttttt!" Teriak Kakuzu pakai TOA.

"Kenapa loe asal perintah aja! Gue kan leader Akatsuki!" Teriak Pein marah-marah.

"Tapi loe kan yang paling banyak ngutang buat beli majalah *piiiiiip*. Loe semua harus ikut aliran DJ biar bisa bayar hutang. Kalau gak ikut aliran DJ rezeki nanti di patok ayam dan alhasil loe pada gak bisa bayar hutang ke gue jelas? Kata Kakuzu yang menjelaskan kepada para anggota Akatsuki minus Kisame yang lagi boker.

"Huh. Kalau gitu Hidan gimana nih cara masuk aliran DJ setahu gue masuk agama itu harus ada proses atau ritual buat masuk agama" Kata Konan yang bikin origami bentuk panda imut sakaratul maut. *?*

"Eh Hidan senpai! Gimana cara masuk aliran DJ sih? Beritahu donk Tobi anak baek penasaran nih" Tanya Tobi yang masih pakai slogannya yang gak bermutu.

"Eh pada diskusi apa nih? Mana author gaje tadi?" Tanya Kisame yang baru selesai boker di jamban bibi Isum. *?*

"Kalau author yang gaje tadi sih udah kembali ke alamnya di antar tukang ojek gaje. * di jitak Yusei * Ini kami lagi diskusi tentang aliran DJ nih." Kata Itachi kepada partnernya Kisame.

"Nah Hidan sekarang beritahu kami gimana cara masuk aliran DJ nih. Aku mau tau nih proses nya." Kata Sasori yang lagi menggundul barbienya buat ikut kontes barbie gundul. *?*

"Apa kita harus memakan orang yang berumur tiga belas tahun?" Kata Zetsu yang kelaperan.

"Gak boleh tuh! Haram saling memakan sesame manusia." Kata Hidan.

"Terus gimana nih un? Kaya gimana syarat masuk aliran DJ un?" Kata Deidara yang bikin patung gajah keseleo tapi masih dibuat dengan tanah liat peledak.

"Caranya… waduh aku mau boker nih nanti aja kalian tunggu aja dulu ya sabar." Kata Hidan yang pergi ke rumah milik Afuah Lukman Darmawan (SFX : brut brut brut) * siapa ya… * dan langsung boker di toilet dirumah itu.

"Woi! Siapa nih asal masuk-masuk rumah orang buat boker gak ketuk pintu lagi!" Teriak Lukman di depan toiletnya yang berisi makhluk sesat di dalamnya. * di mutilasi Hidan *

"Iya-iya tunggu bentar gue lagi boker nih! Hush hush hush jangan ngintip pergi kau dasar makhluk gaje.

Sementara itu di markas reyot Akatsuki * di rendem Akatsuki * masih berkumpul makhluk-makhluk gaje. Sekian lama aku menunggu untuk kedatanganmu oh Hidan kedatanganmu kutunggu… Nyanyi mereka masing-masing lagu Ridho Roma yang sudah di edit-edit oleh mereka sendiri.

"Mana ya. Lama banget nih Hidan kalau boker kayak orang lagi mandi kembang tujuh rupa ya tapi apa ya cara masuk aliran DJ?" Kata Zetsu yang lagi ngobrol ama kantong semar miliknya.

"Eh kantong semar jangan bilang yang enggak-enggak aku jadi penasaran nih!" Kata Kisame yang juga lagi ngobrol ama ikan-ikan peliharaannya.

"Enak aja! Gue ini VENUS FLYTRAP! Dasar ikan hiu ompong!" Teriak Zetsu yang merasa terhina dengan perkataan Kisame.

"Tarik kalimat mu! Kata Kisame yang langsung unjuk giginya yang tajam-tajam tapi gak bersih.

"Dasar kalian ini sama-sama jelek aja saling mengejek." Kata Itachi yang bicara dengan (sok) cool dan sedang mengoles krem anti keriput.

"Dasar keriput diam kau!" Kata Zetsu dan Kisame bersamaan membuat emosi Itachi memuncak, muncul empat siku-siku di dahinya dan wajah cool nya menjadi wajah penuh amarah.

"Apa kata kalian! Sini biar kuhajar kalian!" Teriak Itachi dan langsung berkelahi dengan Zetsu dan Kisame. Akhirnya mereka semua saling baku hantam kecuali Zetsu yang baku tending karena tangannya sulit untuk di keluarkan dari dalam venus flytrap nya.

"Woi! Kalau kalian mau berkelahi sana jangan di sini ikut tawuran antar pelajar aja sana! Kalau masih berkelahi gue Shinra Tensei kalian!" Kata Pein yang kesal karena aktivitasnya terganggu karena mereka bertiga jadi dia tak bisa baca majalah *Piiiiiiiiip* nya dengan tenang.

"Wah leader padahal lagi seru-serunya nih….." Kata Sasori yang masih mau lihat Itachi, Kisame, dan Zetsu berkelahi.

"Jangan asal nyerocos aja lo! Sana dandanin aja tuh boneka Barbie lu!" Kata Pein yang makin kesel.

"Eh Pein. Kapan ya Hidan selesai boker." Kata Konan pada Pein.

"Gue juga kagak tau Kon. Sabar aja yaaaahhhh." Kata Pein ke konan lalu langsung lanjutin membaca majalah *Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip* nya sambil cengar-cengir gaje.

"Hello everyone ayam koming!" Teriak Hidan padahal gak bisa bahasa Inggris tapi sok. * di giling Hidan *

Lalu secara enggak sengaja Hidan tersandung stalagnit kecil dan langsung menggelinding muter-muter kesana-kemari melewati gua tapi menabrak Sasori dan Sasori langsung mental ke arah Konan lalu jatuh seperti berpelukan dengan Konan alhasil Pein langsung melempar majalah *Piiiiiiiiip* nya dan terlihat sangat marah dengan backround api yang membara dan mata yang berapi-api.

"OI! Lepasin Konan Sasori! Gue bunuh loe kalau gak lepasin!" Teriak Pein dengan semangat membara yang bisa membuat air langsung mendidih.

"Tapi leader tangan gue ada lem nya adi gak bisa lepas nih lihat." Kata Sasori yang tangannya yang melingkar di tubuh Konan melengket di jubah Konan.

"Hanya ada satu cara un!" Kata Deidara. "Yaitu robek jubah Konan un!" Kata Deidara lagi.

Akhirnya Pein menyetujui cara yang di usulkan Deidara dan merobek jubah Akatsuki milik Konan dan memberinya jubah yang baru dengan memohon-mohon pada Kakuzu.

Setelah itu Hidan menjelaskan bagaimana cara masuk aliran DJ kepada semua anggota Akatsuki yang ada disana.

"Oh begitu ya. Kapan kita laksanakan Dan." Kata Pein yang sudah mendengar cara masuk aliran DJ.

"Tobi setuju-setuju aja kok Dan senpai. Jadi kapan Hidan senpai kita laksanakan cara yang Hidan senpai katakan?" Tanya Tobi.

"Okelah kalau begitu! Kita laksanakan besok! Teriak Hidan kepada semua anggota Akatsuki.

**To Be Continued**

**Tidak lucu, garing, dan pendek ya fic saya soalnya ini fic pertama saya sebagai author. Kemudian apa cara yang akan dilakukan anggota Akatsuki untuk menjadi salah satu penganut aliran sesat DJ? Baca aja lanjutan fic ini kalau penasaran tapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar saya impikan reader. Untuk melanjutkan fic ini jadi **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Yang banyak ya….**

**Saya juga menerima flame kok asal itu masih dalam batas kewajaran karena bisa menyebbkan kebakaran  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto dan seluruh chara Akatsuki itu saya yang punya ( di tendang Masashi Kishimoto ) bohong, yang punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary :**

**Sama kayak chapter 1.**

**Baca aja sendiri!**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Gaje, Bisa menyebabkan anda sesat, DLL.**

Setelah perjuangan sampai titik darah penghabisan, mari kita mulai fic ini dengan membaca basmalah. *?* ( kayak membuka acara aja ) ^_^

Saya juga berterima kasih pada semua yang semua yang me-review saya mengucapkan thank you thank you very much. * di keroyok readers karena kebanyakan bacot *

Ya udah fic ini sekarang dimulai!

**Don't like don't read**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Chapter 2

Sekarang sudah satu hari sejak perdebatan gaje para makhluk dari Akatsuki karena Hidan yang mengajak para anggota Akatsuki masuk aliran DJ ( Dewa Jashin ), apakah yang akan dilakukan para anggota Akatsuki di hari yang suram *?* ini? Ayo kita liput satu persatu dari anggota Akatsuki di kamarnya masing-masing. ( maksudnya cabang goa ).

Pertama kita lihat Itachi memulai paginya sebelum melaksanakan rencana Hidan.

Dia adalah anggota Akatsuki yang paling pertama mandi dan sekarang sudah selesai lalu dia berjalan ke sebuah meja dengan cermin 32 inch ( kayak tipi aja ), rexona, ponds, berbagai macam krim anti keriput yang mahal! ( padahal Cuma barang murahan soalnya bendaharanya kan si Kakuzu ) * di iket Kakuzu *

"Hehehe dengan krim anti keriput ini pasti keriputku berkurang," kata Itachi sambil ngoles-ngoles keriputnya yang ada sejak dia lahir.

"Hmmmmmm…," gumam Itachi sambil melihat-lihat cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya yang keriputan kayak kakek-kakek. * di jewer Itachi *

"Aneh juga ya kok Sasuke gak keriput kayak gue," kata Itachi yang iri dengan adiknya yang gak keriputan kayak dia.

Ayo sekarang kita lihat apa yang di lakukan Deidara di kamarnya. Terlihat seekor makhluk yang nggak jelas gendernya sedang tidur dan beberapa meter di sebelah nya ada jam beker. Apa jam beker itu di beli? Tentu tidak karena bendahara super pelit dari Akatsuki a.k.a Kakuzu tidak akan membuang uang hanya untuk jam beker. Itu adalah jam beker buatannya sendiri dari tanah liat peledak sebentar lagi jam itu akan meledak dan….

DUAR! begitulah suara yang terdengar dan membuat sang banci* di geplak Deidara* terbangun dari peristirahatannya karena terjatuh dari kasur bekas penuh tambalan. ( soalnya Kakuzu kan pelit jadi dia ngambil kasur bekas di tempat pembuangan akhir dan di tambalnya )

"Sudah pagi ya un. Mau siap-siap dulu ah un," kata Deidara yang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke ruang tengah Akatsuki.

Sekarang kita lihat Sasori yang memulai harinya. Ternyata dia masih tidur dan sedang meluk boneka Teddy Bear miliknya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia terbangun karena dia mimpi buruk di kejar-kejar boneka Barbie miliknya yang sudah di gundul olehnya. Di mimpi itu boneka Barbie miliknya itu membawa golok dengan wajah sangar. *?*

"Untung aja gue bangun! Kalau enggak, bisa di mutilasi gue ama tuh boneka Barbie," kata Sasori yang ngos-ngosan karena di mimpinya itu dia lari sekuat tenaga bahkan dia tersandung karung berisi uang *?* yang di ketahui milik rentenir bercadar kita. * di bogem Kakuzu *

Sementara itu Tobi…..

"Tobi anak baeeeeeeeek!," teriak seorang yang memiliki jiwa muda dan semangat berkobar sambil lari-lari kayak anak kecil lagi main kejar-kejaran ama preman. *?*

Tentu saja itu bikin para Akatsuki's members yang masih ngorok langsung bangun dan shock. Para Akatsuki's members yang udah bangun ( Deidara, Itachi, dan Sasori minus tobi ) cuma berbincang-bincang masalah mengenai aliran DJ yang nanti akan mereka anut.

"Kerja bagus Tobi jadi kami gak perlu bangunin lagi leader dan yang lainnya," kata Itachi yang lagi meminum air putih. ( maklum Akatsuki itu kan organisasi kriminal yang paling kere ) * di rajam Akatsuki *

"Ini cuma masalah kecil senpai!," kata Tobi sambil menunjukkan jempol kakinya ke arah Itachi.

"Woy Tobi kalau loe mau bangunin orang jangan teriak!," kata Pein yang marah plus sewot karena dia enak-enaknya mimpi di kerumunin cewek sexy di pantai tapi malah berubah jadi mimpi tsunami gara-gara Tobi teriak-teriak.

"Huaaah…. Ngapain sih loe bangunin kita-kita semua Tob," kata Konan yang sedikit kesal karena dia tadi mimpi jadi penyanyi keong racun *?* tapi malah terbangun gara-gara Tobi teriak gaje.

"Uwaa! Where is my money!," kata Kakuzu yang tadi mimpi jadi orang kaya raya dan lagi mandi uang receh dan pakai baju dari uang kertas yang ditempel-tempel. ( pasti bau badannya tuh )

"Demi DJ! Ya Jashin! Jangan bertengkar di pagi hari berbuat baiklah di pagi hari," kata Hidan yang meniru adegan dari iklan Axis.

"Salah elo semua pada tidur kayak kebo un! Gue Danna ama Itachi yang nyuruh si Tobi buat bangunin elo pada jelas un?," kata Deidara sangar kayak preman kampung berwajah banci taman lawang. ( di seruduk ama Deidara )

"Eh loe nantang gue hah!," kata Pein yang tersinggung dengan nada bicara Deidara dan gak kalah sangar.

"Udah-udah cukup! Jadi gak kita pergi," kata Hidan sambil melerai pertikaian antara Pein dan Deidara yang semakin memanas.

"Emang kita mau kemana senpai?," tanya Tobi yang lagi melahap lolipopnya dengan ganas.

"Masa lupa Tob. Kita kan mau pergi ke KUAK ( Kantor Urusan Agama Konoha )," kata Zetsu yang muncul tiba-tiba dan menjelaskan kepada Tobi kemana mereka mau pergi.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh," kata Tobi ber oh ria.

Lalu mereka pun menuju desa Konohagakure tapi jalan mereka enggak mulus-mulus amat soalnya di tengah perjalanan dompet milik Kakuzu jatuh kelubang yang sangat dalam dan hal itu bikin Kakuzu nangis-nangis bombay ditempat kejadian dan membuat anggota Akatsuki yang lain kerepotan karena harus menghiburnya supaya berhenti nangis padahal sebenarnya uang yang ada di dompetnya Cuma 10 ryo aja. Lalu terjadi juga insiden yang menyebabkan Pein jatuh dengan wajah dibawah dan membuat semua anggota Akatsuki ketawa ngakak minus Pein setelah kejadian itu Pein ngambek dan dia menggembungkan pipinya dan tak mau bicara lagi. Akhirnya setelah melewati 99 halangan dan 10 rintangan *?* akhirnya semua anggota Akatsuki sampai di depan gerbang Konoha. Tapi tentu saja ini membuat dua penjaga gerbang Konoha aneh bernama Kotetsu dan Izumo ketakutan sampai-sampai mereka mau pipis di celana soalnya ada rombongan criminal yang udah terkenal sedunia ninja karena kejahatannya dan ke kereannya. * di kubur hidup-hidup ama Akatsuki *

"Eh! Kotetsu gawat ada Akatsuki! Bergerombol lagi," kata Izumo pada Kotetsu yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Iya bener bisa tepar kita di sini kalau bertarung lawan mereka. Kabur yuk," kata Kotetsu ke Izumo.

Mereka bersiap untuk kabur dengan diam-diam tapi mereka di tahan oleh Kakuzu yang memeluk *?* mereka erat-erat. Lalu dia menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin sedingin es cendol. *?*

"Hayo mau kabur ya," kata Kakuzu yang masih memeluk mereka berdua erat-erat.

"Enggak mas aye mau makan soto di warung," kata Izumo dengan logat Betawinya.

"Mau makan soto ya berarti punya duit dong," kata Kakuzu lagi.

"Iya kalau gitu lepasin kami dong laper nih perut aye gak mau kompromi nih," kata Kotetsu.

"Gue mau lepasin elo pada asal beriin tuh duit kalian ke gue. Kalau nolak gue bantai kalian sampai wajah kalian bonyok kayak kaleng penyok," kata Kakuzu dan membuat mereka berdua merinding kayak handphone yang berdering. *?*

Akhirnya mereka berdua menyerahkan seluruh duit mereka pada Kakuzu tapi Kakuzu yang nggak percaya itu seluruh harta mereka langsung menggeledah mereka berdua untuk menemukan duit simpanan dan alhasil dia dapat lagi duit setelah menggeledah kolor milik Kotetsu dan Izumo. *?* Dan tiba-tiba Asuma muncul dari balik atap bak cicak. * di silet Asuma *

"Woi lepasin anak buah gue makhluk Arab dari akatsuki!," kata Asuma yang melihat Kakuzu yang baru mau melepaskan Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"Eh Zu lama banget. Ngapain lo," tanya Hidan pada Kakuzu.

Lalu Hidan langsung kaget plus shock melihat Asuma bukannya di film ama di komik ia udah bunuh Asuma sampai tewas. Dia melongo sampai surat dari author jatuh dari langit.

"Ini fic gue bukan Naruto versi Masashi Kishimoto kalau aku ikutin versi yang asli elo masih terkubur hidup-hidup di hutan apalah itu," kata Hidan sambil membaca surat dari author yang ganteng ini. * plak *

"Oooooooooo," kata Hidan yang Cuma bisa ber oh ria sehabis baca surat dari author.

"Eh lo kan orang yang gak bisa mati dan bunuh gue di film kan!," teriak Asuma pakai TOA yang di colong dari salesman yang lagi promosi keranjang sampah. *?*

"Iya emang napa? Mau gue santet lagi elo," teriak Hidan sambil bersiap-siap dengan celuritnya *?* dia cuma bisa cengo kenapa senjata kebanggaannya jadi celurit buat nebas rumput sudah gitu karatan lagi. "Woi author! Senjata gue sabit bukan celurit! Gak elit banget sih!," teriak Hidan kelangit pakai TOA yang di rebut dari Asuma. Orang-orang yang ada di situ cuma ketawa ngakak.

"Udah-udah sabar orang sabar di sayang ama DJ," kata Asuma. *?* ( sejak kapan Asuma ikut aliran DJ? )

"Iya bener juga dan untuk kau author urusan kita belum selesai!," kata Hidan sehabis diberi pencerahan oleh Asuma. *?*

"Ayo kita semua masuk!," perintah sang leader Akatsuki dengan tegas dan dengan air liur satu ember. *?*

"Enggak boleh! Kalian kriminal kalian gak boleh masuk ke Konoha!," teriak Asuma dengan semangat.

"Kalau gitu elo nantang kita semua ya. Di film aja elo kalah ama Hidan jadi gue nggak perlu tanda tangan," kata Pein yang salah ngomong.

"Leader salah ngomong un! Yang bener turun tangan un! Turun tangan un!," teriak Deidara pada Pein yang salah ngomong.

"Oh begitu ya. Aku ulang! Kalau gitu elo nantang kita semua ya. Di film aja elo kalah ama Hidan jadi gue nggak perlu turun tangan," kata Pein yang sudah diberitahu kata-kata yang benar.

"Jangan meremehkan gue ya! Gue ini juara satu kalah main Shogi!," kata Asuma yang merasa terhina.

"Yeee. Kalah main Shogi kok di banggain sih. Stres nih si Jenggot Kambing," kata Itachi yang membuat di dahi Asuma ada empat siku-siku.

"Eh keriputan jangan ngehina gue lo! Ciat!," kata Asuma sambil menyerang Itachi dengan pisau cakra miliknya tapi…

"TSUKUYOMI!," kata Itachi dan membuat Asuma langsung bengong kayak Patrick di film Spongebob Squarepants.

"Ayo kita masuk," kata Pein yang mengkomando agar semua anggota Akatsuki masuk ke Konoha dan semua anggota Akatsuki pun memasuki Konoha kayak mau tamasya. *?*

"Wah disini ada jual krim anti keriput gak ya," kata Itachi sambil celingak-celinguk kayak mau maling rumah orang. * di injek Itachi *

Tidak jauh dari sana kira-kira beberapa meter ada kedai makanan dan setelah di close up di sana ada tim Taka yaitu Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin yang lagi minum teh hijau.

Mereka sedang berdiskusi tentang rencana penghancuran Konoha.

"Gimana ya cara ngancurin di desa," kata Sasuke sekaligus minum teh hijaunya.

*?*

"Gw punya usul nih Sas! Gimana kalau kita cabutin aja paku-paku di semua bangunan di desa ini dan alhasil satu desa nih ambruk semua deh," kata Suigetsu pada Sasuke tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu.

"Punya otak gak loe! Bisa berhari-hari nyabutin paku dari semua bangunan di Konoha! Coba aja loe itung tuh bangunan di Konoha," kata Sasuke kepada Suigetsu yang oon. * di cakar Suigetsu *

"Dari pada gitu kita serang aje nih desa pakai jurus loe Kirin beres deh," kata Juugo yang angkat suara. ( emang suara bisa di angkat )

"Oh ya! Kalau gitu ayo kita h…," kata Sasuke tapi terhenti karena dia melihat sosok yang tidak asing lagi apalagi keriputnya.

"Hantu? Mana hantu?," kata Suigetsu asal-asalan.

"Bukan bego! Aku melihat kakakku," kata Sasuke yang langsung mengamati gerak-gerik kakaknya.

"Ya sudahlah ayo kita hancurin aja nih desa supaya kita bisa hidup dengan tenang," kata Karin ke Sasuke sambil melahap Sukiyaki yang baru di pesannya tapi rombongan Akatsuki yang mendengar kata-kata Karin langsung mendatangi mereka di kedai makanan itu.

"Woi jangan ngancurin nih desa!," kata Itachi yang langsung teriak sambil mengeluarkan hujan lokalnya dan langsung saja Karin, Juugo, dan Suigetsu nutupin makanan dan minumannya dari serangan hujan lokal Itachi.

"Tapi kenapa kak? Kenapa? Bukannya satu klan kita di bunuh demi kedamaian nih desa. Kenapa?," kata Sasuke lebay dan mendramatisir suasana.

"Itu karena….," kata Itachi yang membuat orang penasaran.

"Apa kak? Apa?," teriak lagi Sasuke ke Itachi yang nggak nyelesain kalimatnya.

"Soal nya gue mau cari krim anti keriput nih jadi jangan ancurin nih desa lagipula gue ama semua anggota Akatsuki lain mau ada urusan ke KUAK jadi jangan di ancurin ya," kata Itachi ke Sasuke yang langsung dari rindu langsung mau membantainya.

'Sialan tuh gue pikir alasan yang bagusan dan penting kek, ini malah nyari krim anti keriput,' batin Sasuke setelah mendengar perkataan dari Itachi.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja muncul orang berkepala durian yang di cat kuning dan berkumis kucing datang bersama wanita berjidad bandara dan memiliki rambut warna pink yang jelek banget. * di banting dan di tempeleng ama Naruto dan Sakura *

"Eh Naruto itu Sasuke dan para anggota Akatsuki!," kata Sakura ke Naruto.

"Iya ayo kita tanya mau apa mereka di desa kita," kata Naruto yang membalas perkataan Sakura dan dia juga penasaran masa para Akatsuki yang biasanya cuma berpasangan sekarang datang bergerombol kayak sapi di peternakan.

Lalu si Sakura pun menepuk bahu salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu yang memiliki rambut merah yaitu Sasori. Si Sasori yang di tepuk bahunya langsung terkejut sampai loncat.

"Eh Suster Ngesot!," kata Sasori yang terkejut karena bahunya di tepuk oleh Sakura.

"Rabun ya lo, wanita cantik bahenol gini di bilang Suster Ngesot," kata Sakura yang narsisnya kelebihan dosis.

"Mana mungkin elo cantik jidad aja kayak lapangan Basket cantikan jug ague," kata Karin yang nggak kalah narsis ama Sakura.

"Enak aja lo nggak ada cantik-cantiknya! Yang ada elo yang lebih jelek dari gue dasar rabun ayam!," kata Sakura yang tidak setuju dengan kata-kata Karin.

"Enak aja lo! Gue gak rabun! Mata gue cuma rabun jauh!," balas Karin gak kalah hebohnya.

Kemudian Sakura yang emosi langsung menampar wajah Karin lalu Karin membalas dan akhirnya mereka berdua malah berkelahi sampai akhirnya mereka berdua di lerai ama Suigetsu dan Naruto dan akhirnya mereka berdua bisa melerai keduanya setelah kena tonjokkan Karin dan Sakura. Yang melihat perkelahian itu Cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Eh lo kan Pein ngapain lo disini?," kata Naruto yang melihat makhluk ber pierching di sebelahnya.

"Emang napa hah? Apa urusan loe bocah Kyuubi? Terserah gue mau di sini kek disana kek," kata Pein sangar dengan logat premannya.

"Enak aja gue bukan kakekmu! Amit-amit jabang bayi deh! Ogah gue punya cucu wajah abstrak kayak lo," kata Naruto yang mendengar kata "kek" dari kalimat yang di ucapkan Pein.

"Wajah gue masih ada bentuk lihat nih!," kata Pein sambil unjuk gigi.

"Udah Pein sabar aja gak usah di peduliin tuh anak," kata Konan dengan bijaksana.

"Sigh. Ok Kon gue juga gak mau berurusan dengan jinchuuriki mesum kayak dia," jawab Pein ke Konan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lo itu kan sama aja kayak dia leader," kata Kisame yang membuka aib Pein ke semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Pantes aja elo kan murid Sennin Mesum pantas aja sama mesumnya," kata Naruto yang membuat Pein bergidik karena dia gak mau image coolnya *?* rusak.

"Enak aja! Jangan samain gue ama guru Jiraya! Gini-gini gue ini sebenarnya anggota Akatsuki yang memiliki wibawa paling tinggi!," teriak Pein yang tidak mau di katakan mesum.

"Hmmm. Begitu ya kalau gitu gue test aja elo!," kata Naruto lalu setelah itu dia langsung menggunakan Oiroke no Jutsu di depan Pein dan alhasil si Pein langsung nosebleed di tempat dan pingsan terkapar dengan hidung berdarah sementara itu si Deidara langsung nutupin lubang di topeng Tobi di sebelahnya si Sasori melihat nya dengan seksama. ( ketularan virus mesum Pein )

"Astaga! Ampuni leader Ya Jashin tolong beri leader hidayah agar tidak mesum lagi," teriak Hidan dan setelah itu dia langsung membaca mantra yang aneh. Dan kemudian si Jiraya datang ke sana dan melihat keadaan karena dia mendengar kalau Akatsuki menyerang desa bergerombol dan dia langsung terkejut melihat mantan muridnya Pein tergeletak bersimbah darah. *?*

"Eh Konan kenapa nih si Pein a.k.a Yahiko a.k.a Nagato?," tanya Jiraya pada mantan muridnya itu.

"Ini tadi dia bla bla bla… ( author malas nulis )," kata Konan yang menjelaskan ke Jiraya apa yang terjadi pada Pein dan Jiraya langsung mengerti.

"Ok dah gue sadarin aja nih Pein," kata Jiraya pada Konan.

"Tapi gimana caranya un!," kata Deidara yang ikut dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Ok lihat baik-baik ya anggota Akatsuki cara menyadarkan Pein yang baik dan benar," kata Jiraya kepada anggota Akatsuki.

"Oi Pein mau ikut gak ngintip cewek di pemandian air panas," kata Jiraya di telinga Pein dan akhirnya Pein bangkit dari kubur. *?* ( ralat maksudnya bangkit dari pingsannya )

"Gue ikut mana-mana! Gue gak sabar nih!," teriak Pein gaje yang membuat semua orang dalam radius satu kilometer langsung sweatdrop. *?*

"Oh mau ikut kalau gitu ikut gue," kata Jiraya sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Pein yang lagi duduk di tanah dan mereka berdua pun pergi bersama-sama ke pemandian air panas untuk mengintip cewek mandi.

"Wah si leader malah pergi buat ngintip cewek yaudah kita pergi aja langsung ke KUAK," kata Hidan mengomando semua anggota Akatsuki minus Pein.

"Eh tunggu dulu emang kalian mau ngapain pergi ke KUAK?," tanya Naruto kepada Hidan dan anggota Akatsuki lain yang mau pergi ke KUAK.

"Aku mau ngantar nih para orang sesat yang mau bertobat dari kesesatannya," kata Hidan seperti ustadz.

"Perasaan elo aja sesat," kata Naruto ke Hidan.

"Enak aja gue gak sesat! Lagian mereka mau masuk aliran DJ kok," kata Hidan yang membantah kata-kata sesat dari Naruto.

"Oh yaudah kalau gitu Sakura ayo kita cari guru Kakashi," kata Naruto pada Sakura. "Dan kau Sasuke ngapain lo disini jangan-jangan mau ngancurin desa ya," kata Naruto lagi sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Benar sekali Naruto akan ku cukurkan desa Konoha ini," kata Sasuke yang salah ngomong.

"Yang bener hancurkan! Bukan cukurkan!," kata Suigetsu membisiki Sasuke yang tidak bisa di golongkan membisik tapi terdengar kayak teriak aja.

"Oh iya ya. Itu maksudku! Ralat-ralat!," kata Sasuke kayak radio butut yang udah rusak dan siap untuk di buang di tempat sampah * di cincang Sasuke * sementara Naruto dan Sakura sweatdrop di tempat melihat kelakuan aneh bin ajaib tak mereka sangka dia yang sikapnya dulu cool sekarang berubah menjadi error bin semprul.

"Eh Dan kita lari aja yuk daripada terlibat dalam perbincangan mereka," kata Kisame yang nggak mau ikut-ikutan nanti dia jadi terlibat perkelahian dua tuyul a.k.a Sasuke dan Naruto. * di Chidori dan Rasengan *

"Eh kami cabut dulu ya semoga DJ menyertai kalian semua," kata Hidan pada Tim Taka, Naruto dan Sakura.

"Eh Hidan senpai dimana sih KUAK Tobi penasaran nih," kata Tobi sambil mengemut lolipop yang di colong dari anjing liar. *?*

"Nanti juga sampai kok, ikutin aja gue dan Konan nanti panggil leader pakai telepati nanti ya biar dia tau lokasi kita di mana," kata Hidan panjang lebar dan memerintah bagaikan seorang ketua.

"Ok Dan! Tapi nanti aja gue telepati si Pein sewaktu kita sampai ke KUAK," jawab Konan kepada Hidan.

"Oi Hidan kita bener gak nih jalan kita un. Jangan sampai kesasar un," kata Deidara ke Hidan.

"Iya, iya, gak mungkin juga gue kesasar waktu nyari bijuu aja gue nggak pernah kesasar gue ini kan shinobi yang professional," kata Hidan menjelaskan sekaligus menyombongkan dirinya pada semua anggota Akatsuki minus Pein yang lagi ngintip cewek mandi dengan Jiraya.

"Yeee enak aja padahal gue yang sering nunjukin lo jalan waktu ada jebakan aja elo gak sadar padahal itu cuma jebakan buat nangkep monyet elo malah kejebak dan minta bantuin gue," kata Kakuzu dengan nada mengejek dan membuat semua anggota Akatsuki minus Pein ketawa ngakak.

"Yaelah Zu. Elo kan udah janji gak nyeritain kejadian itu pada orang lain," kata Hidan dan bersabar agar nggak marah supaya bunga hutangnya kagak di tambah Kakuzu.

"Eh iya ya ayam sorry gue lupa," kata Kakuzu sok bahasa Inggris padahal bahasa Inggris aja gak bisa.

'Dasar kakek-kakek tua bangka sudah pikun rupanya,' batin Hidan dan dia gak mau bisik-bisik soalnya kalau kedengaran Kakuzu bisa mati dia lunasin hutangnya.

"Woi udah jangan banyak bicara lagi kemana nih gue gak sabar lagi lelah gue jalan kaki terus pegel nih udah gitu tadi pagi gak makan lagi," kata Sasori yang udah kelelahan jalan soalnya di langit matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. ( bukannya Sasori tubuhnya itu boneka kok bisa pegel-pegel ya )

"Udah deh ayo kita lurus aja terus soalnya di bagian depan KUAK itu ada warung Soto Banjar," *?* kata Hidan yang menjelaskan pada anggota Akatsuki yang lagi ada disana.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," semua anggota Akatsuki minus Hidan dan Pein Cuma bisa ber "O" ria sehabis mendengarkan penjelasan dari ustadz aliran sesat. * di jitak Hidan *

Selama dalam perjalanan mereka nggak mulus-mulus amat soalnya di Konoha ternyata tersebar warung Soto Banjar yang sangat banyak soalnya ada festival budaya Banjar *?*

dan selama mencari KUAK mereka juga harus menahan lapar karena mereka semua sedang kelaparan tetapi bau Soto Banjar yang menggiurkan membuat mereka makin keroncongan aja. Akhirnya Hidan berhenti di depan sebuah tempat dan anggota Akatsuki yang lain cuma bisa melongo karena mereka berhenti di depan tempat DISCO!

"Woi Dan ternyata ajaran lo itu berasal dari DJ ( disc jockey) di tempat disco yang di depan kita ini ya yang suka ngemix-ngemix lagu hip-hop iya kan! Kalau gitu nih ajaran udah nggak sesat lagi tapi ajaran buat orang gila nih!" teriak Kisame yang teriak-teriak di depan Hidan.

"Yaelah elo malu-maluin aja jelas aja bukan DJ itu! Tuh gedung di sebelahnya kale," kata Hidan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gedung di sebelah tempat disco yang merupakan KUAK. ( kok kantor urusan agama ada di sebelah tempat disco sih? )

"Eh iya ya Dan tapi kok butut banget ya gedungnya," kata Kisame yang melihat keadaan gedung yang lusuh dan cat yang luntur.

"Mending nih gedung dari markas kita! Kalau markas kita aja gak punya keramik ama lampu kayak gitu," kata Sasori ke Kisame.

"Hey Konan ayo telepati si leader," kata Hidan ke Konan.

"Kalau gitu kita ngapain lagi nih Dan. Gue bosen kalau nunggu di luar kayak gini udah gitu panas lagi kata Itachi sambil ngipas wajahnya pakai kipas yang di colong dari tukang sate. *?*

"Yaudah kita masuk aja dulu Konan kita tunggu aja leader dating di ruang tunggu di dalam," kata Hidan ke Konan yang melakukan telepati Pada Pein.

"Ok ayo masuk panas juga nih kita duduk aja ya di dalam menunggu Pein," kata Konan lalu semua anggota Akatsuki pun memasuki gedung KUAK yang butut dan tidak terawatt dan duduk di ruang tunggu untuk menunggu sang leader Pein.

TO BE CONTINUED

Gimana bagus nggak fic kedua saya? Tapi kalau kependekan chapter ini maaf ya soalnya saya juga harus ngerjain tugas-tugas dari sekolah dan laptopnya di bawa oleh ortu saya jadi maklum kalau updatenya banget. * di lempat tomat busuk ama readers karena lebay * dan aku ingin lagi para readers sekalian lihat kalau ada typo pada fic saya soalnya saya sering salah pencet kalau memencet tombol keyboard. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah me-review.

DON'T FORGET

R

E  
V  
I  
E  
W

Yang banyak kalau bisa berisi pujian. ^_^ * di lempar sandal * Nggak kok boleh juga kritik saran juga flame tapi jangan banyak-banyak soalnya nanti bisa menyebabkan Global Warming. *?*


End file.
